


Birthday Girl

by NerdyHuntress



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Birthday Smut, F/F, Marriage Proposal, Morning Sex, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:34:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25116979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdyHuntress/pseuds/NerdyHuntress
Summary: Catra and Adora celebrate Adora's birthday together with a surprise for her at the end. Rated M for smut.
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 183





	Birthday Girl

“Wake up, babe.”

Adora grumbled and blinked her eyes open, squinting into the sunlight. Her girlfriend was pressed up against her body, warm and soft in the morning chilly air. 

“Mmm, five more minutes,” she moaned as she felt Catra’s hand run down her abs and push her sleep shorts down.

“Oh, come on,” she said with a smirk. “It’s your birthday. I’ve got something special in mind for you.”

Anticipation suddenly built up inside her as she wondered about Catra’s surprise. After three years of being college roommates, she knew that her girlfriend could be a sweet romantic when she wanted to, especially for special occasions. Adora decided to fully wake up and an arousing sight met her eyes. Catra was positioned between her legs and her mouth was on her clit. She gasped and moaned, clutching her girlfriend’s messy locks and struggling to keep her voice down. 

“Mmm, oh right there, babe,” she said in a breathy voice, hoping their neighbors wouldn’t hear. They had noise complaints from her friends a couple days ago and she wanted to avoid that embarrassing situation.

Catra pressed hard on her clit with her tongue and began rubbing hard. She inserted a finger and began fucking her very roughly. Adora pressed a fist onto her mouth and forced herself to keep her moans down. Before long, she felt the sparks of an orgasm crashing over her body. Catra worked her down from the orgasm and then kissed up her body. Finally, their lips met and Adora ran her fingers through her girlfriend’s messy hair.

“Happy birthday,” Catra said in a sultry voice, her eyelids lowered. 

“Mmm, was that your special surprise?” Adora giggled, running her hand down Catra’s chest and fondling her breasts.

“Not quite,” she said, getting out of bed. “I’m going to be late for class, so I’d better head out. It’ll be worth it tonight, I promise.”

Adora moaned, stretching a hand for her girlfriend as her blonde hair fell over her face. “Come back to bed, babe.”

Catra leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her forehead, caressing her cheek and pushing her hair away. “I’m sorry, I can’t miss this poli sci lecture today. They have a guest speaker and everything. But be at the bar by 6, ok?”

She nodded and watched her girlfriend dress and leave their bedroom. Adora laid in a while longer and scrolled through her phone until it was time for her kinesiology class. The day sped by in a blur and she got lunch with her friends at a restaurant off-campus. Bow and Glimmer were also invited to the party, but they wouldn’t tell her what Catra had planned.

“Just give me a hint,” Adora asked in a pleading tone, finishing off the last of her salad. “Anything, even the smallest - ”

“Adora, you’ll just have to find out,” Glimmer insisted, taking a sip of her smoothie. “And that goes for our birthday presents too.”

“Oh you should see mine! I got you something you really want,” Bow said in excitement, nearly knocking over his bowl, but hesitating when he saw the stern expression on Glimmer’s face. “And uh….you’ll see it tonight.”

The three laughed and continued chatting about their day. Since midterms were coming up in the next few weeks, they were all stressed about their class exams. Glimmer complained about a professor and Bow was stressing over a class where he had a subpar grade. Pretty soon, it was time for afternoon classes and they headed out, planning to meet up at the bar at 6.

By late afternoon, Adora was standing outside The Fright Zone bar, where Catra had worked at for two years now. Even though she was 30 minutes early, she couldn’t wait to see her girlfriend. With their busy schedules, they normally didn’t have much time to hang out during the weekday. This was a great opportunity that she had to take. 

She pulled down the skirt of her red dress, feeling self-conscious. It came down to mid-thigh and hugged her curves well. The dress also didn’t have sleeves and exposed her toned biceps. Catra had given it to her for a birthday present and joked that red was her color. Even if she agreed with that sentiment, she wasn’t used to wearing such revealing clothes, but Catra had insisted on it. Adora wasn’t surprised and she had a sneaking suspicion that Catra was planning some great birthday sex after this party.

The place was pretty empty with few customers and she spotted Catra making drinks. She looked dashing and gorgeous in the dim lighting, dressed in black pants and a maroon shirt. Her hair was tied up in a messy ponytail. Adora smiled and ran over to her, taking a seat at the bar and pressing a kiss to her cheek.

“Hey babe, how was your day?”

“Alright. Hey, you excited?” Catra asked, smirking as she poured her a vodka cranberry. “My shift is almost over and I’ve got some drinks ready for you.”

“Wow, you’re really going all out,” she said, sipping her drink and relaxing after a long day. “And you invited - ”

“Everyone, basically,” she said with a laugh. “Sparkles, Bow, Scorpia….I mean, basically everyone wanted to come.”

“And your manager’s ok with you giving away free drinks?” Adora asked, raising her eyebrows.

“As assistant manager, I’m allowed to have fun once in a while,” she said with a laugh, pulling her girlfriend closer. “Just remember to pace yourself, lightweight.”

Adora gasped, “Oh, you did not just say that about me.”

“Yeah, I don’t get how someone can be so….buff and also a lightweight,” Catra said, poking her biceps. “You’re full of contradictions, babe. But I love it.”

In response, Adora tipped back her drink and sipped it all in one gulp. She slammed the glass back down and laughed.

“Ok, fine. But you don’t have to keep an eye on me.”

“I know,” Catra said, softly kissing her on the lips and pulling away. “But I will anyway.”

Within the next hour, their friends arrived with a huge cake and a mountain of presents. They sang happy birthday and played multiple rounds of karaoke. Catra kept the drinks coming and pretty soon, Adora found herself completely hammered. She giggled at random times and suddenly felt very light-headed. When it was her turn for karaoke, she stood up on the stage and didn’t notice the song they chose until the lyrics came on screen.

I don’t even know your nameeeeee….

Her words slowly began slurring with each line she read. In the dim lighting, she noticed Bow and Glimmer’s surprised expressions at her behavior. She pushed a strand of blonde hair away from her face. Her heeled boots clicked and she walked across the stage, holding the microphone closer to her face.

You’re my experimental gayyyy

She swung her hips to the music and spotted Catra’s face in the audience. She grinned and shook her head at her girlfriend’s antics and she couldn’t blame her. Adora walked along the stage and continued singing. 

I kissed a girl and I liked it….

Someone in the crowd called out a warning, but she couldn’t hear them over the bass of the music. Her head suddenly felt even lighter and her foot suddenly hit empty air. Before she could react, she felt herself falling with the microphone stand. Suddenly, Adora felt a pair of strong, warm arms grabbing her, just before she hit the ground. She felt Catra’s soft body against her tired arm and she moaned

“Oh, thank goodness you caught her,” Scorpia said, her voice louder than the music. 

“Yeah, imagine getting hurt on your birthday,” Glimmer said in worry.

“Come on, princess,” Catra said, half carrying her away. “Let’s get you to the restroom and splash some water on your face.”

Adora giggled, “But I feel fine….just had a little trip - ”

“You’re burning up, honey,” Catra said seriously, pressing a hand to her face. “Let’s go and we can come back. Bow, skip my turn.”

Bow switched songs and nodded as Sea Hawk took the stage. Catra sighed in relief, grateful that she had an excuse to leave the room. When he was drunk on beer, the guy wouldn’t shut up with his dumb sea shanties. Mermista had a similar expression on her face and Catra snickered at her misfortune. She dragged Adora to the restroom and shut the door behind them, locking it.

“Wow, Catra. That was pretty smooth of you,” Adora muttered, standing straighter and walking over to the sink.

“What are you talking about?” she said, lifting an eyebrow as she smirked. “You’re drunk off your ass, babe.”

“I told you, I’m fine,” Adora insisted, turning off the sink and wiping her face dry. “I can handle myself, but I want you right now.”

“What do you - ”

Before she knew it, Adora had her pinned against the wall and kissed her passionately. Her hands roamed over Catra’s body, rubbing over her breasts and then groping her ass. A jolt of arousal hit her as Adora continued touching her clit through her pants. Catra tried to resist, given that her girlfriend wasn’t exactly in her right mind. 

“Are you sure you want this?” she asked seriously, pressing a hand to Adora’s chest and pushing her away. “You’re pretty drunk.”

“I’ve wanted you before I started drinking,” Adora explained, slowly unbuttoning Catra’s shirt. “Ever since I saw you at the bar. You're so sexy in this outfit and your hair looks so good.”

Catra laughed with her honest compliments. Truthfully, she didn’t even think about what she was wearing this morning, but Adora’s comments warmed her heart. Even if she could be a complete dumbass, she always knew the right thing to say. Catra pushed Adora’s skirt up, exposing her pert ass and warm heat. She ran a clawed finger across her underwear, feeling her arousal growing.

“I think I’d better give you your birthday present now,” Catra said in a husky tone, kissing her roughly and pushing her against the wall.

Adora responded back in equal fervor. She began kissing her neck, biting hard and leaving marks that would last for days. Catra gasped, clutching her neck and urging her to keep going. Her fingers slowly pushed aside Adora’s underwear and she heard it drop to the floor. Immediately, she pushed two fingers inside her wet heat and started fucking her.

Adora moaned, holding Catra tighter and squealing. “Mmm, oh yes. Right there, go faster.”

“You’re going to enjoy this, babe. Slow and steady,” she said with a soft smile and then she smirked.

Catra continued fucking her and then began kissing Adora’s neck. She dragged her teeth up and down, sucking harshly at multiple points. Adora clutched her neck, softly whispering and begging her to keep going. Catra let go of her neck and admired the hickies she left on her neck, marking her as her own.

“Catra, fuck me harder. Please,” she begged with a whimper, her eyes lighting up with arousal.

“Hmm, alright princess. But you’re going to do something for me first.”

“Anything,” Adora promised with a nod.

“Make me come first,” Catra said with a chuckle, pressing a hand on Adora’s shoulder and silently urging her to kneel. Without hesitation, Adora obeyed as she watched her girlfriend unbuckle her pants and drop them to the floor. Her tail swung back and forth, excited for her to start. As expected, she wasn’t wearing underwear tonight and she saw her arousal glistening in the dim lighting. 

Adora’s eyes lit up and she pressed a gentle kiss to Catra’s clit. She started licking all over and sucking hard on her folds. Catra gasped, leaning closer and pressing her thighs around her girlfriend’s face. Adora obeyed her silent order and sucked harder on her clit. The satisfied gasp and sigh was music to her ears. Even if it was her birthday, pleasuring Catra in public was much more enjoyable than any present she had received yet. After a few minutes, she felt Catra’s legs suddenly shudder around her face as she climaxed. She kept pressing her clit against her face, riding out her orgasm. Adora groaned as she cleaned up her girlfriend’s pussy, her face covered in her cum.

Catra pulled away and forced Adora to stand back up. She pressed her against the wall, her eyes looking dark and dangerous as they promised her a mindblowing orgasm. It didn’t take much for her to orgasm. Adora had remained on the brink of her release the whole time, knowing that it would be worth it. Catra sucked hard on her clit and Adora gasped, clutching the wall. Pleasure swept through her body and nothing else could compare. Her girlfriend worked her through the orgasm and brought her down from her high. She closed her eyes and moaned as sparks of pleasure continued to rack her body.

Adora sighed, resting her head on Catra’s shoulder. “I love you so much, babe.”

“Happy birthday,” she replied, kissing her softly and slowly as she put her arms around her neck. “I love you so much too.”

Suddenly, they heard a knock on the door as the handle shook. Catra and Adora exchanged a look of shock and quickly started to dress themselves. 

Glimmer’s voice could be heard outside amidst the booming music. “Hey guys! Why’s this door locked?”

“There should be another bathroom on the other side,” Bow replied.

After a few minutes, Catra and Adora exchanged a sigh of relief, looking at each other in amusement. They leaned against the wall and made sure nobody was outside before opening the door. 

“That was close,” Adora admitted with a giggle, clutching Catra’s arm as they left the restroom. 

“So you like doing it in public?” Catra asked, a vicious smirk on her face as she licked her lips. “Damn, I’ll have to remember that one for next time.”

“Oh my - ugh, just shut up!” Adora groaned with a blush, aiming a swift punch to Catra’s arm. 

“Wow, getting violent, I see. I guess that’s another stage of drunk Adora.”

“Wait, what’s that?” she asked as they reached their table.

“You know, first you talk weird or sing. Then you get super horny,” she said, lowering her voice as they sat down.

“There you are! Where have you two been?” Bow asked, looking at them in surprise. “I was just about to call.”

“We’re good. Just had some time to ourselves,” Catra said with a wink, causing Adora to blush and look away. “Speaking of us, I didn’t give you your present, Adora.”

“Oh, it’s ok, you don’t have to - ”

Suddenly, she gasped as she saw Catra getting on one knee and opening a small box. Her words got stuck in her throat and she didn’t know how to speak. Tears started building up in her eyes as emotion welled over her. Catra, her best friend since childhood and her girlfriend of many years, was proposing to her. 

“Adora, I didn’t know how to do this. I was going to write a whole speech, but Sparkles here said I should speak from the heart,” she said with a soft chuckle. “So here goes. You’re the light of my life. I’ve loved you for as long as I can remember, even before I knew what love was. You make me so happy and I can’t imagine spending my life with anyone else. So, Adora Greyskull, will you marry me?”

Catra’s last words were muffled by Adora’s sudden kiss. Their friends cheered and applauded. Bow and Scorpia had tears in their eyes, while Glimmer was cheering as she filmed the entire proposal on her phone. When they finally pulled apart, Catra slid the ring onto Adora’s finger.

“Yes,” she replied breathlessly. “I’ll marry you, Catra”

Her girlfriend grinned and pulled her in for another kiss. In that moment, standing in Catra’s embrace with their friends surrounding them, Adora knew she was exactly where she was meant to be.


End file.
